Something About Claude
by Ashalita Phoenix
Summary: Claire and Gray has been together for a year, being close friends. However, this friendship seems to make Gray feeling weird especially when Claire gets a surprised visit. Would he stay Claire's friend and would he step it up a notch? Sequel to Something about Claire
1. Chapter 1: A Surprise Visit

**Chapter One: A Special Visit **

My life became sweeter ever since Claire entered my life. It has been three years now and we became so close within those years. Every Thursday I would visit the library and borrow a book. Then I walk over to her place to read the book with her. Mostly, she would read the book to me while I listen to her voice. I love to listen to her voice. It is so calm and smooth. I can listen to her voice for hours. Alright, I think I am going overboard with this. It is not like I am in love with her. No, I am not… right?

Anyway, I would always find her feeding her animals or watering her crops. For a city girl, she sure did a pretty good job with the abandon farm. I learned a lot about her throughout the years. What I have learned is that she comes from a rich family in the city and her mother died giving birth to her and her twin brother. Yes, she has a twin brother which I haven't met or even got his name. All I know that he send her letters and that's it.

"Hey Claire, I found an interesting book for us to read. It has action, romance, and comedy." I said, walking towards her. She was in her barn, brushing her cow Regina. "It's called Demon Prince and the Angel. I just read the summary and it is pretty interesting."

"That is great Gray. I am just almost done here." She said, giving me a smile. "Regina got sick last night and I just gave her medicine." She then raced her fingers through the cow's hair and started to sing. "You will get better if you stay in with love. The rain will disappear and the sun will rose from above. I am here when you are sad. I will always find a way to make you glad." Regina licked her face and she giggled. "I love you too Regina. You just take a break for now."

"I remember that you two didn't get along." I teased. "She ate all of your shoes and tried to run you over."

"She was the first cow I ever bought and when we didn't get along I thought I wasn't cut out for this. But I knew that giving up won't get me anywhere so I tried everything to get her trust. Eventually, she gave me her trust and love." She replied, smiling. "I am done with my chores. Do you want to get something to eat before we read that book?"

"Sure, where you want to go?" I asked, blushing. Did she ask me on a date? No, she just asked me to eat somewhere.

"Well, it is summer and Kai is back from his voyage. I think it is best to have lunch at his restaurant. I really love his ice cream sundae. He always adds more chocolate syrup on mines." She said with glee. She then grabbed my hand and pulled me away. "Come on Gray, let's get something to eat. I'm starving."

"Alright Claire… You don't need to drag me." I complained. "I can walk on my own you know. Kai is not going anywhere." As we walked through town, everyone was looking at us. Of course they were after all we were still holding hands. At first, I thought of pulling my hand away but I love feeling her hand. It felt right, it felt perfect. "Hey Claire, there is something I want to tell you. It is very important."

"Okay Gray, what is it?" She said, staring at me. I paused and I blushed very red. I was also shaking like crazy. "Gray? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am fine." I said. I wasn't fine. I was nervous out of my mind. "Claire, I… I will… I…"

"HEY CLAIRE!" A voice screamed. We turned and found Karen. Great, I was so close. Who am I kidding? I didn't even finish my sentence or make any sense. I am in trouble. "Hey Claire, have you heard?"

"What?" She said.

"You know I am here too." I added.

"Sorry Gray but the Firework Festival. The Mayor decided to have a ball dance at the Town Square. There will be lights and gowns. Isn't it wonderful?" Karen explained, twirling around with excitement. "You should totally come. Also, it will be the first time I will ever see you in something girlie."

"Really? The Firework Festival is a few nights away." She said, blushing. She was blushing and I have never seen her blush before. She looks so cute and dare I say it, beautiful. "And you know that I am not into those types of thing. I love my overalls."

"Come on, you look like a boy ever since you got here." Karen teased.

"Thanks for the compliment Karen." Claire said sarcastically. Well, Karen has a point. I have never seen Claire in a dress before or even care of beauty. I guess this is one of those things I find her attractive. Still, it wouldn't hurt to see her in a dress.

"But you have to come, even Gray is going, right Gray?" Karen asked, giving me a mischievous smile. "You should totally take Clare to the ball after all you two look like a cute couple."

"What? Why am I dragged into this?" I asked, crossing my arms and looking away. "It is not like anyone wants to go with me. I mean…"

"That is not true. Any girl will be lucky to be with you Gray." Claire complimented, smiling at me. "And I will be happy to go with you Gray, if you want?"

"Really? Thanks Claire." I said. Great, I feel like an idiot. I am supposed to ask her out. Well, at least I am going with her.

"Gray, you are turning red. You must be very happy." Karen teased. "You know that Claire will always be with you."

"Whatever…" I said, hiding my blush under my cap.

"Well, I know that Cliff will go with Ana. Ellie and Doctor Trent have a little thing going. Plus, there is a certain glasses guy I was desperate want to go with." Claire teased. "I wonder if he will say yes to me."

"HELL NO CLAIRE, RICK IS MINE!" Karen snapped. Then there was a paused.

"See, Karen is dying to go with Rick." Claire teased some more. She did this only to move the spotlight away from me. I was happy that she did. I wasn't ready to even confess to her. I want to but I don't have the right words to tell her. This sucks.

"I AM NOT DYING TO GO OUT WITH RICK!" Karen screamed, blushing.

"Well, see you later Karen and I will go to this ball." Claire said, grabbing me by the shoulder and pulling me away. "Tell Rick that you love him."

"BE QUIET CLAIRE!" Karen screamed.

"You were kidding about Rick and all." I asked.

"Yeah, Karen always had a thing with Rick. There was a time we almost got into a fight because she found me with Rick one evening. He treated me to lunch and all." She explained. "Rick was only giving me pointers of taking care of chickens that's all."

"So you don't like him."

"I do but don't worry, you are important too." She teased. I didn't know what that mean. "Besides, we are going to the Firework Festival anyway."

"So it is a date?" I asked. "You really want to go with me?" She turned to me and blushed.

"Yes, it is." Claire replied, blushing even more. "And I would love to go with you. You are the only person I trust my life with here in Mineral Town." Those words stirred inside my head crazily and gave me a warmth feeling within my heart. I was happy, so happy that I wanted to scream. She trusted me that much. I wonder if she trusts me with her heart. We made it to the restaurant and as we entered, we found Kai with a grin. "Hey Kai…"

"CLAIRE!" Kai cheered, racing towards her side and grabbing her hand. He then kissed it lightly and all I wanted to do is smack him on the face. "You look beautiful as always my dear Claire." He then turned to me. "Hey Gray, how are you?"

"Great…" I replied, rolling my eyes at him.

"So you are having my famous Ice cream Sundae." Kai said.

"Of course but also a pizza… Gray and I are celebrating." She replied. Celebrating? I am now confused. Why are you celebrating? What are we celebrating?

"What is the occasion?" Kai asked.

"Well, this is the third anniversary that Gray and I became best friends." She explained. "Before, I was just a newcomer and he was a crazy blacksmith but on this exact time and day he was actually nice to me. He even brought me here and introduced me to you and we ate pizza together. It was the best day of my life."

"That's right. How can I forget?" Kai said. I was amazed. "Gray was depressed that he yelled at you and he was trying to find a way to apologize so he brought you here and had lunch." She remembered all that. It made me happy because our friendship was important to her. But what happen if it becomes too important to the point that she only sees me as a friend. "It will be ready soon. So have a seat."

"Wow Claire, I didn't know you remember that." I said. "It is not important. I mean… We shouldn't celebrate because of me being your friend and all."

"Gray, I was alone when I came to Mineral Town. Since I grew up with my father and brother, I wasn't ladylike. I even mess up in ballroom dances and well I wasn't cut out for that life." She explained. "I kept messing up and felt like I don't belong in the lavish rich life I was given."

"That is why you came here? To escape from that life?" I asked.

"Not really… My brother told me that it is best for me to find my own place. I kept praying for a sign until I came across a TV ad about this abandon farm. I thought that maybe a life of a farmer may be my place since I love to get my hands dirty." She said. "My brother thought it was a good idea to explore and experience new things so he supported my efforts with the farming. He even convinced my father about me coming here. So I moved here and tried my very best to be a farmer."

"I believe you are doing great." I said, smiling at her. "You are great with animals, crops, and also you are not a bad cook."

"Thanks Gray…. But when I got here, I didn't know anyone at all. I don't have experience having friends and I didn't know how to get friends." She said, letting out a sigh. "So I kept myself busy at the farm and kept myself away from the townspeople." She then let out a blush. "Then one day, I came in the Blacksmith Shop and saw you. You were working so hard and I wanted to be like you. Even when your grandfather was scolding you, you kept at it and it gave me determination."

"Really?" I said. "You work harder than me."

"You were my motivation and well, I wanted to know you more." She confessed, fiddling with her long golden hair. "So I was looking everywhere for you but I couldn't find you. People told me that you are usually at the library which I ended up going to. You weren't there but Soul Blade was there."

"Wait, you were looking for me on that day? The day that we first met?" I asked.

"Yes…"

"Here is your sundae sugar." Kai said, giving her a glass cup with delicious ice cream. "So what are you two talking about?" She took a bite of her ice cream sundae and moan with delight.

"This is so delicious Kai. You are the best." She praised.

"None of your business of what we are talking about." I said, glaring at him. Kai and I have been friends since we were kids but he seems to get everything. He got his dream job, adventure, and well he is not getting Claire.

"Gosh, someone is very touchy today. I am her friend too you know." Kai teased, sitting between us. "Oh Claire, I almost forgot to tell you. A ferry ship came today and there was a tourist that was looking for you. What was his name again?" He was putting more thought into it. "Oh yeah, his name is Claude."

"Claude… He is here." She said, standing up from her seat. "Do you know where he is?" Then the restaurant door opened and a tall man with spiky golden hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a white collar shirt with blue jeans. "Claude, you are here." She raced towards him and hugged him tightly. "I missed you so much."

"Claire, so this is where you are hiding. I was looking for you everywhere." He said, hugging her back. Who the hell is this? And why do I feel that I hate his guts? He pulled back from the hug and cupped her face. "You look great."

"I see someone wants to kill." Kai teased, poking me. "That rich guy is going to take Claire away from you. You must be very jealous."

"Shut up Kai…" I snapped.

"I know you love her idiot. It is so obvious." Kai said, scratching his head. "You chase away any guy that comes near her especially me. If you want her so bad why don't you tell her how you really feel instead of doing nothing?"

"I'm already going with her to the Firework Festival." I said. "So I am doing something." I turned my gaze back at them. She was smiling. The same smile I see when she is with me.

"You better propose to her quick before she gets snatch away." Kai teased.

"Shut it, I know. You don't need to remind me."

"What are you doing here?" Claire said. "You didn't even say anything about coming."

"I came for a business arrangement with the Mayor. Also, he invited me to the Firework Festival." He explained. "It gave me a good opportunity to visit you."

"I see, I wonder why it turned out to be a ball." She said, grabbing his hand. "Come and meet my friends." She brought him over and I try to restrain myself. "Gray… Kai… This is Claude. He is my twin brother."

"Hello, I am happy that my little sister has friends." He replied, smiling at us. I stared at them for a brief moment. They actually look very much alike especially with the blonde hair and all. I let out a sigh of relief. I have nothing to worry about. I can still get Claire without any drama.

"Twin brother?" Kai said, letting out a smile. "Wow, I never thought I will meet you."

"She talks about you a lot." I added.

"Kai owns this restaurant while Gray is a blacksmith. He is the best." She praised. "He made me this broach on my birthday." She unbuttons the first two buttons of her collar shirt and revealed a beautiful and elegant broach. "It is so pretty."

"It is very impressive. The designs of the broach are unique and well crafted. If you are interested, I would like to have one." Claude said.

"I am not that great. I am still an apprentice." I said. "But I will try my best to make you a nice one." She then grabbed my hand and smiled.

"Come on, don't put yourself down. You are a great blacksmith." She said. All I can do is blush. "You are the best in my eyes Gray."

"So you are Gray. She mentioned you a lot in her letters" Claude said, offering his hand to me. I grabbed it and shook it firmly. "She wrote to me that you helped her out with the farm."

"Well, she is a friend and I will do anything for her." I answered, blushing even more in front of him.

"I see… I am glad that she has you by her side. I was beginning to worry that the farm life wasn't for her. But I am grateful that she found her place." Claude said, letting go of my hand. It was an honor to meet her brother. I mean, if you want to confess to a girl you have to make sure that her brother doesn't want to kill you. So far, he is pretty cool. "Oh Claire, there is someone that is dying to meet you." He turned to the door. "JASON!" The door opened and a little boy entered the room. He had spiky golden hair with green eyes. "Come here son…" He slowly walked towards us. "Claire, you remember Jason."

"He has grown so much." Claire said. "You are cute just like your father."

"Aunt Claire…" The boy said, hugging her. "I missed you so much. I begged Dad if I can come along so I can see you. You are still very pretty."

"I missed you too." Claire said, blushing. "And you still have your father's charm. You will get any girl with that."

"We are going to be here for a couple of days and we are staying at the inn. I was wondering if Jason can stay with you." Claude asked. "He wanted to see your farm and I might be too busy with work. I don't want to leave him alone at the Inn so can he stay with you."

"Sure, I would love to have him." She replied.

"YEAH!" Jason cheered. "I AM LIVING WITH AUNT CLAIRE!" Then Kai brought a huge pizza.

"Your pizza is ready Claire." Kai said.

"Thanks… Now everyone can have a slice." She cheered.


	2. Chapter 2: Men Talk

**Chapter Two: Men Talk **

Claude had to head out early for a meeting with the Mayor so Jason, Claire, and I went back to the farm and sat on the grass. "Hey Aunt Claire, I was wondering if you are ever coming back to the city." Jason asked. She was lying between us and when I heard Jason's question. I was scared to hear her answer. "Do you miss it?"

"To be honest, I miss the city and I want to see everyone again like my dad and friends. But I love it here Jason. It is my new home and I don't want to leave." Claire answered. "Maybe I can visit you in the city."

"That would be great." Jason cheered. "Also, father told me that you didn't like being forced into marriage."

"WHAT?!" I screamed. "YOU WERE FORCED INTO MARRIAGE!"

"Yes, I was… It was a long story. My father wanted me to marry a young man from another company so we can have some alliance but I refuse and well my father and I haven't spoken since then. I moved here to escape my cage." She explained. "I want to marry a man for love not because of a business arrangement."

"So you believe in love." I asked.

"Of course, I want love like everyone else. Even though I am tomboyish, it doesn't mean I don't believe in love." Claire said. "I want love too." She then let out a small blush. "I can't wait to meet a man that loves me for me." I am going to be that man for you Claire. I am dying to love you. Great, I sound so desperate. Then her dog Haiku raced towards us. She licked Jason's cheek and all he can do is laugh.

"Aunt Claire, I didn't know you have a dog." Jason said, giggling.

"Her name is Haiku, she is very jumpy when it comes to visitors." Claire said.

"Haiku, that's your name girl." Jason said, petting her. "She is so cute. Can I play with her?"

"Sure…"

"I am going to play with here and also go visit the Stable and Barn. I want to see all the animals you have." Jason said. "Can I please?"

"Alright, don't be afraid of Hiro. He is a very kind horse and won't hurt anyone and stay close to Haiku." Claire said. "Please be careful."

"Okay…" He cheered, racing to the stable. "Come on Haiku…"

"Ruff… Ruff…" Haiku barked, racing after him.

"You must be a fun Aunt." I teased. "Jason adores you so much."

"Of course I am. I am the best." Claire praised. "I love children. I always want one of my own."

"Really?" I said, blushing.

"Yeah, I can't wait to have a family. I am thinking of having four to five kids. It will be so much fun." She explained. Her eyes glimmer with glee as she imagined her dream family. "I just hope there is someone out there that even thinks of me like that. I mean, I am not pretty like Karen and Popuri. I am not smart like Mary or a great cook like Anne and Ellie. I am not that great but I hope there is someone out there that would love me."

"I think you are great…" I said, shaking. "You are a wonderful woman in my eyes." I put my hand in my pocket and was rubbing a small black box. Yes, I wasn't just going to confess my love to her, I was going to make her mine forever. "Claire… I… I mean… I have something to tell you… I mean…"

"What is it Gray?"

"Well you see….I… I…." I said. Then I heard someone coming. I turned and found Claude.

"Hey bro, what's up?" Claire greeted.

"Claire, I was wondering if we can have dinner together tonight. I can pay for it at the Inn." Claude said. "There is so much that we need to talk about. I hope that you don't mind."

"No, I want to cook you all something tonight." Claire protest, standing up. "I am really good at cooking now so I want to treat you all in a nice dinner."

"You cook, this is something new." Claude said, patting her head. "I can't believe my little sister is growing in front of my own eyes. I am so happy."

"You can be so mean brother." She pouted. "I guess I have to do some major shopping at the grocery store." Then she hears rumbling sounds from the barn. "I have to check on Jason. He might frighten the animals. I will be right back." She dashed away to the barn and I was alone with her brother. There was an awkward silence between us and I was too nervous to say anything.

"So… I see that she is very close to Jason." I finally said.

"Well, she was there for him ever since he was born. Unfortunately, my wife followed the same fate as my mother." He said, letting out a sigh. "My wife Amber died a few minutes after Jason's birth and Claire was there to take care of him and also me."

"I am sorry to hear that." I said. "I didn't know…"

"It is alright. Jason doesn't know anything about his mother but being with Claire fill in that gap. I miss my wife but I know that I will see her again when the time comes. At the meantime, I want Jason to live a happy and successful life. Claire and I was born and raised together yet we followed different paths. I want him to find his own way so he can be happy." Claude explained, letting out a smile. "Seeing him with Claire reminds me of Amber and I am happy that I have that. I can't wait for the day Claire will settle down. She would make a great mother and wife."

"Yeah, she is the best." I agreed, blushing. "The man that marries her will be one lucky bastard."

"Yeah so don't break her heart." Claude said, looking at me. "It is obvious that you have feelings towards my little sister."

"I don't have…" I lied. "I mean, your sister is great and all but I… well…"

"You have my blessing." He said, revealing a box in front of me. I was shocked. "I found this in your left side pocket. Are you planning on giving it to someone?" Yeah, that was the ring I was planning on giving her. How did he get that out of my pocket?

"How did you get that?" I said, swiping it back from him.

"I have my ways." He replied, smiling. "It is a pretty ring."

"Yeah, I know but I don't have the guts to even give it to her." I said, letting out a sigh. "I am always nervous around her. I tried so many times but something always has to stop me or I chicken out. But I do love her."

"Hmmm… I see…" Claude said, letting out a smile. "Then I have nothing to worry about."

"BROTHER!" Claire said, racing towards us with Jason. "WHAT DO YOU WANT TO EAT?!"

"How about you make me pasta, I haven't had that for a while?" He replied.

"Sure, I am going to the store. Do you want to come?" Claire asked. "It will be fun."

"I would love too but I have to go back to the Mayor soon. But I think Gray would love to be with you." He teased, letting out a small chuckle. I let out a blush. "You don't mind going with my sister."

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!?" I snapped.

"Great, I would love to be with him too." Claire said, giggling. "Besides, it's Thursday and the day is not done yet. Let's do some major shopping Jason. I would make you a huge chocolate cake. "

"AWESOME!" Jason cheered. "Can there be ice cream too?"

"Yup, I learned how to make that from Kai." She replied.

"Well, you three have fun and Gray good luck." Claude said, giving me a wink. "I will see you all tonight."

"I see that Claude is starting to like you. I am so happy. He is never fond of the boys I hang out with." Claire said. "Well, let's get shopping."

"YEAH!" Jason cheered. We went shopping and all I can think of is how to propose to her. I only wish I have more courage. Maybe on the Firework Festival I would make my move. I can't wait.


	3. Chapter 3: Beautiful for a Night

**Chapter Three: Beautiful for a Night**

It has been a week and I haven't seen Claire since that day. She said she was busy and I respect that after all she is taking care of a big farm plus Jason. It was the day of the Firework Festival and I walked to her place to remind her. As I walked into her farm, I heard music but not just any music, ballroom music. I followed it and found her in her flower garden, dancing.

"And a one, two, three…" She chanted as she danced around the garden. Her eyes were closed as if she was in her own little world. She was practicing how to dance. "I hope I am doing it right."

"You are doing very well." I said. She collapsed to the ground with shock. "I am sorry that I scared you Claire. I didn't mean too."

"It is fine. I just… well…" She said, blushing. "I must look very stupid."

"No, you never look silly." I said, helping her up. "I just came to remind you about the Firework Festival, I hope I am still your date."

"Of course you are… I love…I mean…" Claire mumbled. "I am happy to go with you. I would be there soon."

"So do you want me to pick you up?" I asked.

"No, I will meet you there. I promise that I would be there. It is just I am…"

"There is nothing to be a shame of Claire." I said, pulling her into my embrace. "I can teach you how to dance. It is really quite simple." We danced and she was so nervous. "See, you are doing great."

"Thank you…" She said. "Well, I have to get going. See you tonight…"

"Yeah, I would wait for you and also there is something I want to give you." I said, pulling out a small pouch. "This is my first date and I don't know how to deal with it so the only thing I can come up with is to give you a gift." She opened the pouch and found diamond earrings. "I made them for you. If it clashes with what you are wearing than you don't need to wear them."

"They are perfect." She said. She kissed me on the cheek. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry… I didn't know what came over me."

"No, it's fine." I said, blushing. She kissed me and I wanted more. "I am glad you like it."

"Hey Gray, I am glad that I met you." She said. "I feel more at home." She then hugged me tightly. "Well, I have to get ready. It is almost time and I have to get Jason ready too. I would see you there okay."

"Sure…" I said, watching her leave. Maybe I do have a chance. Maybe I can get her love. Hours have passed and well, it is time. I have to put on a suit and well, I have to leave my cap at home. I brushed out my spiky orange hair. I was going to propose to her no matter what. I walked to the Town Square and found a lot of lanterns and decorations hung up and music filled the room. Everyone was wearing their best gowns and suits.

"Hey Gray, have you seen my sister." A voice said. I turned and found Claude in a white suit. All the ladies were enchanted with his good-looks.

"She told me that she would meet me here and she is coming with Jason." I answered.

"Are you nervous?" He asked.

"Yeah but I think I am ready." I replied. I waited and waited but there was no sign of Claire anywhere. "I hope she comes soon."I then spotted Mary walking towards me. She was wearing a shimmering blue dress. "You look beautiful Mary."

"You are too charming." She said, blushing in front of me. "Do you want to dance?"

"Sure…" I lied. She pulled me to the dance floor and slow graceful music surrounded the room. We danced around the room and I tried not to look so sad or show any kind of rudeness. All I wanted was to dance with Claire or see her. Where is she? "What a wonderful party…"

"Yes, everyone is having so much fun." She said. Then I stopped and pulled away from her. My eyes were glue to something, something amazing. "Is there something wrong?" She turned and found the reason why I stopped, it was Claire. She was wearing an elegant and sparkling red dress that reached to her leg. Her long golden hair was pinned up in a bun and was decorated with white flowers. She was wearing the broach and earrings I made her and she was right, it was perfect… she was perfect. Everyone was staring at her. "Is that Claire? She looks different."

"Excuse me but may I cut in." Claude said, grabbing Mary's hand. She blushed intensively as she stared into Claude's eyes. He then moved to my ear and whisper. "Go get her…"

"Thanks…" Gray said.

"Claire…" Karen said. "She's a girl…"

"A pretty one…" Popuri said. "I have never thought she will come in a dress."

"She looks more like a lady." Anne said.

She was escorted by her nephew and all she could do is blush. "Jason, are you sure I look okay?" She asked. "Everyone is staring at me."

"Of course Aunt Claire, you are a babe." Jason said, smiling. "And I know someone that agrees with me." I walked towards her and smiled. "Hey Gray…"

"Hi Jason…" I said. "You look dashing tonight." He was wearing a kid tux and his spiky blonde hair was combed from the back.

"Thanks Gray…" Jason said. I then turned to her. She was beyond beautiful.

"You came…" I said. "I thought you would bail out from this dance."

"I wish I did." Claire said. "Everyone is staring at me. Do I really look that bad?"

"You look breath-taking Claire." I said. "I can't take my eyes off you." She blushed with my comment. "Do you want to dance?"

"I don't know. I might step on your foot or something." Claire said. Then Jason grabbed her hand and placed onto mine.

"Have fun Aunt Claire…" Jason said, smiling. "I would be watching."

"Okay…" She said. "I don't know how to do this. How can we start?" I pulled her closer and placed my hand on her hip. "What's next?"

"Just follow my lead." I said, smiling.

"Okay…" She said nervously. We slowly danced but she stepped on my foot. "I'm sorry…" She then stopped herself. "I think we should stop before I step on your foot again. I am a terrible dancer."

"Don't worry about it…" I said, giving her a smile. "Just dance with me." We danced and I couldn't keep my eyes away from her, she was just too beautiful. We were dancing in the night and even with everyone staring at us, it felt that we were the only ones dancing. "Claire, remember that you told me that you are force to marry a man that you don't know or even love."

"Yes…" She said."What about it?"

"I want to know if you can let me love you." I said. "I want to be that man to love you forever."

"Gray…" She said, blushing. Her eyes were glued to mines. "Why would you love me? I am not like the other girls."

"You are the only one that makes me feel like home." I said, leading her to the entrance to the beach. "And I am dying to love you." I kneeled in front of her and pulled out the box. "Claire, you are a great friend that any crazy blacksmith would ask for but I want to be more than that. I love you Claire and I want to be with you forever. I know that sounds selfish but you are more important to me than my life and my dream. You are my dream. I am not adventurous like Kai or smart like Doctor Trent and Rick. I am not even sensitive like Cliff but I love you." I opened the box and showed her a silver band ring with a sapphire. "Claire, will you marry me?" Everyone in the dance floor froze as they heard what I said. I didn't care. I did what I had to do.

"Oh Gray… I would love to marry you." She cried. I placed the ring on her finger. "It's so beautiful." I stood up and hugged her tightly. "I love you so much Gray." Everyone cheered for our engagement. "I love you so much."

"I am so glad that you do." I said. Without hesitation, I kissed her passionately in front of everyone. I didn't care if they were watching. I was proud that are watching me kiss the woman that I love and she is all mines. I pulled back and all she did was blush happily. "I love you too." I then turned to see Claude but he was nowhere in sight. "Where is he?"

"So is she okay? Is she happy?" A voice said. Claude was walking through the streets, talking on his cell phone. "Is she living well?"

"Everything is fine. She is living on her own and she has grown so much. She can cook and do all sort of things. She has grown up into a fine woman." Claude said.

"She sounds amazing. I wish that I can see her now." He said. "So why did you call me? You said it was important."

"Father, our family has gotten bigger. She just got engaged." Claude said, smiling. "The man she is going to marry is a good one. Are you ever going to see her?"

"I am proud that she found happiness on her own." The voice said. "Her mother will be so proud of her as well. Tell her that I want to give my blessing to her and her fiancé."

"Wise decision father… I would let her know." Claude said. Then a figure walked towards him. He was a man with spiky white hair and in a nice suit. "I see you couldn't stay away father."

"I want to see her. Please show her to me."

I finally found Claude and I walked towards him. "Hey Claude, you heard… I propose to your sister." I said.

"Yes I heard… Also, there is someone I like you to meet." Claude said. The man walked towards us and he looks like he is in his fifties at least. "Gray, I want you to meet my father and soon to be your father in law… Clay."

"You must be the man that stole my daughter's heart. I would like to give you my blessing." He said.

"It is nice to meet you sir and thank you so much for letting me marry your daughter. You have no idea how much this mean to me. Your daughter spoke a lot about you." I said, offering his hand. "There is not a day she never mention her family back at the city especially you sir."

"Really? I thought she hates me." He replied, shaking my hand firmly. "I haven't seen my little girl for years now. I doubt that she wants to see me." Then he froze and his eyes widened. I turned and found why. Claire was standing behind us with tears in her eyes. "Claire, you look so beautiful. You look so much like your mother."

"Daddy, you are here…" She cried, racing toward him. She hugged him tightly. "I am so sorry for running away. I just…"

"No, you did what you had too. I am happy that you are smiling for real." He said, cupping her face. "You are so beautiful." He then started to cry as well. "Can you forgive your naïve father? It is my fault that you have to runaway."

"Dad, I love you too much to stay mad at you." She said. "I thought you were mad at me."

"No, I would never be mad at you only myself. I was such a lousy father." He said. I was happy that Claire got to see her father and also to be her man for the rest of her life.


End file.
